The present invention relates generally to the coupling together of packaging material and particularly to a device for attaching at least two pieces of material.
The function of a closure clip is to hold two pieces of material together by inserting the clip into die cut holes in each piece of the material. However, conventional closure clips have several drawbacks. Some of the conventional clips are difficult to close while others are difficult to open. Some of the conventional clips do not stay closed when subjected to package drop testing while other conventional clips break during drop testing due to insufficient tensile strength. It is also difficult to make sure that the conventional clip is positively latched. This is a crucial defect because if the clip is not positively latched, it could inadvertently open during product shipment.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that overcomes the many drawbacks of conventional closure clips. The device should be simple, inexpensive, and capable of being adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.
A device for attaching at least two pieces of a material is disclosed. The device comprises a first portion, the first portion comprising an opening and a ledge therein and a latching mechanism hingedly coupled to the first portion wherein the latching mechanism is capable of being attachably coupled to the first portion via the ledge.
Accordingly, the device in accordance with the present invention is easy to open and close, latches securely, and stays closed during package stress testing.